A New Addition to the Kattalakis Family
by Darkangel1141
Summary: Sabine Kattalakis was taken away by an Arcadian pack and raised away from her brothers and sisters. Fang and Vane never knew she existed until she showed up with the Kattalakis Family mark. Afraid that they won't believe her she hides a few things from her brothers for fear she may get chased out after just finding them. Will they believe her when she is forced to tell them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fang? You here?" Vane stuck his head into the den where Fang was relaxing.

"Yea, I am." He looked towards the entrance of the den to see Vane motioning for him to come out. "Give me a minute and I'll be out."

"You better hurry, we have a visitor." Fang looked confused and stretched before he crawled out only to see a she- wolf standing next to Vane. He looked at Vane and raised his eyebrows. "Fang, this is Sabine Kattalakis." He motioned to the reddish-brown she-wolf and she shifted into her mortal form. Sabine had reddish-brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. She wore black skinny jeans and a blood red strapless top with a matching choker. Her features were similar to Vane's and his own.

"I know this may be hard to believe but…" Her voice trailed off as she turned around and lifted her shoulder length hair to reveal the mark of the Kattalakis Family at the bottom of her neck just in between her shoulder blades. Fang took a step closer and let his fingers rest on the mark. Sabine took a step away and let her hair fall back into place. "I hope you can believe me. I know it's weird but I was raised by a group of Arcadian Wolves…" Her voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of Markus walking closer growling.

"Who is this?" Markus growled at Fang.

"Fucking bastard." Sabine growled back and Fang smiled.  
"_Hmm she hates the prick too." _Fang said to Vane and they both smiled knowing that if Anya was still here she would tell them all to behave. Markus shifted into his human form and looked at Sabine.

"Who are you calling a fucking bastard?" He glared at her.

"You, Dad." She spit the word out and glared back and if Fang didn't step between him when he did there would have been a fight.

"_If those two fight my money is on Sabine."_ Fang smiled as he sent the thought to Vane who tried not to laugh. "I would like you to meet Sabine Kattalakis, Father." Fang smiled as Markus growled.

"And you call me a bastard? Ha!" Markus tuned and before Sabine could reach him to attack Fang and Vane both grabbed her and turned away from him walking the other direction.


	2. Note: Forgot to add this to the begining

I do not own the dark-hunter series. Sherrilyn Kenyon has all the credit for the series. She is an amazing writer.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I do not own the Dark-Hunter series

Fang and Vane both stared at Sabine. It had only been five minutes since they had walked away from Markus. The brothers both had a smile on their face that kinda made Sabine scared to know what they were thinking. Just as she was going to ask Fang busted out laughing.

"You hate him just like the rest of us do! You're just like me with the outbursts you have and you try to piss him off!" Fang said trying to breath. Vane shook his head.

"Great a girl version of Fang… now we're in for it!" Vane chuckled and Sabine smiled.

"What can I say. The bastard left me to die in the middle of the swamp. Luckily an Arcadian took me in and helped me survive and …" Her voice trailed off before she revealed she was an alpha of the pack that took her in which was odd because she couldn't understand why the former alpha had stepped down when she challenged him. She still couldn't understand that part. She also wouldn't tell them that her pack was in the area.

"And what?" Vane looked at her.

"They helped me find you guys." Sabine smiled at them. "I have to run can we meet at Sanctuary sometime?"

"Sure when?" Fang said. "We could bring the rest of the fam. with us."

"Sounds good to me and tomorrow around noon?" Sabine smiled.

"Sure. C'ya later then." Fang and Vane smiled back at her and they all shifted and watched Sabine bound away to the east.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I do not own the Dark-hunter series

Sabine stopped when she got far enough away from her two brothers. No one should be able to find her but her pack or more to the point, her best friend that she trusted since the day the pack had taken her in. Sabine turned as something moved in the bushes. When it lunged at her she was ready to jump out of the way and lunge at its hind leg to sink her teeth into it. Claws came at her and as she was about to move the cat caught her in the side. Sabine yelped and let go of the cat's leg only to get batted at again. She growled at the cat trying to assess her next move.

"_Sabine what the hell are you doing fighting alone?_" A grey wolf jumped next to her and they started circling the cat.

"_Jay, I was attacked by the hairball and had to fight! What other choice did I have? And do not say I could have ran because I'm not a coward." _Sabine shot the thought at him.

"_I know that, Sabine, but just because you are an alpha doesn't mean you're invincible. You could get hurt and then what am I suppose to do?" _His voice was filled with sorrow. She knew how he felt. Hell, they both had the mark that said they were mates but for now she tried to keep away from her best friend.

"_I know and I am sorry that I didn't call you to help. You are an alpha as well I couldn't do this without you and we both know that." _The cat tried to hit her but she jumped back out of it's reach as Jay sprung forwards and bit it's hind leg again. When he pulled back he licked his lips as the cat turned on him and froze in it's tracks. It hissed then teleported somewhere away from them.

"_That was a Were-hunter? How come we didn't sense it's powers?" _Jay looked at her confused.

"_I know." _Sabine looked away from him as she feared the worst. "_The hairball was a panther… I hope the bitch stays away from our pack." _Jay got up and padded over to her to lick her muzzle.

"_I am sure it won't cause any harm to the pack. Do not fret please. I hate to see you beat yourself up for something we have no control over, Sab." _As he sent the thought to her Sabine looked up at him. Jay was a larger wolf than she was and she knew he was right. The whole pack respected them and they respected the pack. They were family to her. Before she found out about Fang, Fury, and Vane her pack was the only family she ever had.

"_I know, Jay, and I am grateful that you are my best friend and my mate."_ She sighed as she realized that her brothers would need to meet her mate and know the truth she feared they would hate her for. "_What do you think I should do about telling them? I don't know what to do."_ She looked at the ground and whimpered. "_Jay, I am scared for the first time in a long time and you know I do not scare easily."_

"_I know the feeling, Sab, I honestly do but we will have to tell them eventually about us and the pack. I just don't know how or when we should."_ Jay laid down and looked at her. His brown eyes were filled with concern and understanding. She honestly couldn't love the wolf more than she did that moment. He stood next to her no matter the situation they were in and he always would. Sabine leaned down and licked his muzzle.

"_We should head back to the pack. I don't like leaving Cane in charge for too long." _Jay laughed and Sabine gently bit his shoulder playfully as she dashed past. "_Race ya! No teleporting!" _She laughed as he got up and darted in the direction of their pack. They ran side-by-side for a short while till they reached place where their pack was.

"_Sabine! Welcome back!" _A black wolf with ice blue eyes and the same size as Jay padded up to greet them.

"_Thanks, Cane. Glad to be back."_ Cane was only a few months younger than Jay was but that didn't matter. He was a great fighter and the only one who would actually give back her spot willingly when she came back. The others wanted to fight even though she beat them every time. "_Who is on patrol?"_

"_Sadie, Grey, Jack, and Cole. I sent them out about two hours ago they should be returning in a couple of minutes."_ Cane said proudly.

"_Good choice those four make an amazing team. Who knows what they will bring back for the pack."_ Jay looked at the black wolf and nodded. "_I am going to check on the wolfswans that are burdened and see if they need anything, Sab." _She nodded and watched him head towards the females. One day that would be her but they both agreed that they should wait until her brothers knew about the pack. About them. Jay was born Arcadian but during puberty he changed to a Katagaria just like Fury was. Unlike her siblings, Sabine was thrown out by both Markus and their mother, Bryani, left for dead when they thought she was to weak. As the youngest of the litter she should have died within hours of them casting her to the side but Jay and the former alpha had taken her in.

"_Sabine? You okay?" _ Cane's thought was filled with worry as he sent it to her.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own the Dark-Hunter series or any of it's characters. Please review, I would love to hear what all of you guys think! Don't be afraid if it's negative or positive.

Chapter 4

"_Huh? Oh sorry, Cane, I was just thinking. It's nothing you need to worry about. Everything is fine." _Sabine tried not to let the wolf hear the sadness in her voice.

"_Okay just making sure. If you need anything I will be just a bark away."_ Cane started to turn when he looked back at her. "_You are an amazing alpha and I will trust in you and Jay. Hell, I would lay down my life for you both. You guys are family, blood or not, I no longer see an outcast that our pack took in when you were a pup. I see a brave alpha who will do anything to protect the pack she was given even if that means her life, but know I put your life before mine. Besides, your brothers wouldn't like it if we let you die, Alpha." _With that said Cane padded off and left Sabine there to think of his words. The pack trusted her and she turned to them for advice. She never made a move without asking them first and for that the pack respected her not only as an alpha but as a loyal friend. They thought of her as family and they would be by her side through anything. Sabine laid down and rested her head on her paws. Maybe she should have pups… but after the last time she wasn't sure they would make it… She lost the whole litter an hour after they were born and she cursed the Fates for it. Five pups that only lived an hour only to be taken away from their family and the world they would have called home.

"_Alpha?" _A wolfswain carefully approached her and she raised her head to look back at the young pup. The pup had a silver pelt and eyes that were so blue they reminded her of the ocean. Behind the pup was a bigger wolfswain with a greyish white pelt and the same blue eyes filled with concern.

"_Yes, Xavier and Grey?" _I stood up to greet them. "_Welcome back, Grey. How was the patrol? Bring back anything?"_

"_Yes, I did. Jay is helping a wolfswan give birth. Xavier may get more siblings soon. Just found out my mate, Silver is burdened. He is excited. As for the patrol, everything seemed fine. Ran into Talon and Sunshine within the first five minutes. They helped us out as long as we help them out we all should be fine. Those two seem happy as heck since they found each other. They sorta remind me of two fawns playing in a meadow." _Grey looked proud as he sent the thought to her and she was glad Xavier and him had showed up. She needed to get her pups out of her mind. It wasn't her fault that they passed and she knew it was pointless to think about that right now.

"_I kind of figured Jay would be. He is really kind when it comes to new life coming into the world. Congrats Grey. I bet you are proud. I know I would be if I was you."_ Sabine giggled knowing that he would understand her small, weird humor. "_I am glad that T and Sunshine are happy. Who would have known that this lifetime would be so different from the past that those two shared." _She looked at Xavier and nodded. "_Xavier, You will make a great wolf and if my pups were still alive I would hope they would be good friends with you and your sisters."_ Grey and Silver had their first litter of pups last spring. Just so happens that Xavier was the only male pup among the six that they had. Silver had drilled him with manners. He was one of the most well-mannered wolfswains in the pack. Grey had drilled him with protecting his sisters no matter what. No matter what Xavier was helping his sisters and surprisingly they all got along well. They had their arguments but that only seemed to strengthen their bond.

"_Thank you, Alpha Sabine."_ Xavier bowed his head and what surprised her was what he said afterwards. "_It is an honor to be in the pack and if your pups had lived I would have watched over them as if they were my own siblings."_ Grey pushed him to the side with his muzzle.

"_Go check on your mother for me please." _Grey asked Xavier and he nodded. "_What's on your mind Sabine? I haven't seen that look for sometime now."_ The worry in his tone made me tell him everything from her being left for dead to her meeting Vane and Fang for the first time in years. Ten minutes later she was on the brink of tears. "_Yea, I would feel the same way if I was in your position, Sabine." _Grey pawed the ground and looked at her.

"_Thank you for listening, Grey. You are a great friend and brother."_ Sabine nodded at him. "_You wouldn't by any chance know what time it is would you?"_

"_Umm I think it's noon." _Grey looked confused as he cocked his head to the side.

"_Shit… Where's Jay and Cane?"_ How could she lose track of time? She needed to get to Sanctuary soon.

"_Yes?" _Cane and Jay padded up at the same time. It was kind of weird that they both spoke at the same time but kind of charming as well.

"_I need to run. I am not sure when I will be back but if I am not back before nightfall, Jay. Come looking for me at Sanctuary. If I am not their ask one of the bears how long ago I left. Oh and Cane if Jay goes to leave to find me you are in charge." _She licked Jay's muzzle and flash to Sanctuary where I some how ended up on the second floor. Before walking downstairs to the bar Sabine shifts into her human form. She looks down as she realizes she needs clothes and flashes a red strapless top, black skinny jeans and ankle boots with a silver chain on them, and a black choker with a silver buckle in and quickly dresses. Down the stairs and into the bar she notices several eyes on her but only a few stand out. One of the quads were looking at her, Remi was standing behind the bar looking directly at her. Why he was at the ba was beyond her but she didn't mind. Sabine scanned the room and found Xypher sitting in the back corner of the room. Seeing that her brothers weren't there yet she walked over and smiled at him.

"Long time no see, Skotos." Sabine smiles at him even though he use to terrorize her when she was a little pup.

"Yes, it's been 300 years? Damn I need to start my game back up. Oh wait I can't. Damn too bad." Xypher smiled as he motioned her to have a seat.

"I can see someone hasn't lost their humor." She smiled back at him and shook her head. "And shhh no one needs to know my age. I'm only.." Sabine stops to think about it for a second. "103 years old. So bite me." He smiled at the challenge unaware that there would be someone who would change his life forever.

"Okay when and where?" He smiled as he picked up his beer and took a drink.

"That's not what I meant!" Sabine shook her head but smiled.

"I know, but I just like being a dick and accepting that statement as a challenge." He smirked as he set his drink down. "You know something, I kind of glad you didn't die when I kept terrorizing you in your dreams."

"Is that so?" Sabine loved his twisted humor most days while others she wanted to gut him. Today just happened to be most days.

"Yes, want to know why?" Xypher leaned over and folded his arms so they rested on the table. Sabine smiled already knowing the reason why.

"Sure, Xy. What is the why?" She leaned closer to him so he could whisper it.

"Because it proves you are just as strong as you are insane." He chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. His blue eyes danced with a dangerous light as he smiled. Sabine rolled her eyes at him as Aimee came over.

"Hi, I'm Aimee. Can I get you anything to drink?" She smiled regardless the smell of Sabine.

"Hi. Umm do you have any Vodka?" Sabine smiled as she she saw Xypher shake his head amused.

"Straight or mixed?"

"Straight please."

"Okay, I will be right back." Aimee walked away towards the bar shaking her head as Sabine turned towards Xypher.

"What?" She made a face that made her look innocent.

"I was right you are insane. Straight Vodka? Damn, what have I done to you?" He shook his head again.

"Chill it happens, Xy. Compared to you, I am completely sane." Sabine giggled as Aimee brought her vodka and set it down. "Thank you, Aimee."

"No problem. It's on Xypher anyways." Aimee smiled at them as she walked away.

"If you think I am paying for your drink you are insane." Xy smiled wickedly at her. They had more history than most would guess but that was something she didn't want to think about right now. "I think your wolves are here." Xypher's gaze went to the door where Fang, Vane, and Fury stood.

"Thanks, Xy. It was nice to talk to you and actually have a decent non-twisted conversation." Sabine got up with her vodka in her hand and motioned to her brothers as she walked to a different table away from the Skotos.

"Hey Sabine." Vane smiled as they all sat down. "This is Furry." He motioned to the 6'4" guy that had white-blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

"Hi, Furry. It's good to see you again." Sabine looked away as she took a drink of her vodka.

"Yea, wish I could say the same for you as well." Furry snapped and Fang punched him in the arm. "Ow! Dick, what was that for?"

"Be nice to her. Markus and Bryani both left her for dead. Be happy she is still alive." Fang growled at him.

"Don't worry about it, Fang. I probably deserved that since I always kicked his ass before those bastards left me." Sabine sighed as Xypher walked up to them.

"Umm, Sabine? Can I talk to you for a second." Xypher looked at her brothers. "Alone."

"_Vevaío̱s._" (Sure). Sabine looked at her brothers and smiled. "I will be right back." She picked up her vodka and followed the Skotos. As soon as they were up the stairs in the room where she had flashed in he turned to face her.

"We have an issue…" His features were as hard as stone just like they had been when he visited her dreams. "A _daímonas _escaped and is gunning for you." The news didn't surprise her in the least.

"So? I have dealt with _daímones _before. What's so special about this one?" She moved a stray piece of her reddish-brown hair out of her face before she took a sip of her vodka.

"Because this one is the same one who held you captive for ten years…" He looked away as pain etched his perfect held a secret that she couldn't know of because it would kill her if she did. Glass shattered as her glass hit the floor spilling vodka everywhere. Sabine's knees got weak and she started to fall as Xypher caught her. Tears streamed her face as she shook uncontrollably. Shakily she looked at her hands to see her demon captor's marks which she hid from everyone. Another secret she hid from her brothers and Jay. Scrolling across her wrist was '_den ypárchei diafygí̱ apó ta desmá sou'._

"There is no escaping from your bonds…." Her voice trailed off as more tears fell down her cheeks.

_The years with the demon had been cruel with her only escape being the nightmares Xypher brought to her. On her 21st birthday she slept in her cell where the demon had beaten her and left her. Xypher saw her crying when he went to visit her. He looked confused as he felt a wave of emotions come over him. Sadness. Greif. Hopelessness. He had felt the same way long ago. Little Sabine sat in a tree crying with her arms wrapped around her legs. The demon's mark lightly glowed on her skin and her hair matted with blood, dirt, and sticks. The black dress she wore had been torn in several places to revel cuts and bruises. When she looked up at him her green eyes were dull and filled with so much pain it cut him to the core._

"_Why are you crying? It's such a beautiful day…" His voice trailed off as tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_I am a wolf captured by a demon I cannot fight. My powers are bound whenever I try to use them and even as I sleep as a wolf I am beaten and tourchered just for the hell of it." Sabine looked away as Xypher came closer and wiped the tears from her cheeks. _

"_Sabine, I promise I will stop terrorizing you when you rest. From now on this is your escape and I will try to help you in anyway I can." The Skotos said as birds chirped away in the trees and deer bounded acrossed the field in the distance._

He made a promise to her and he kept it until this very day. Her dreams were Sabine's escape. he looked at her as he brushed hair out of her face. "Sabine? Are you okay?" She stared up at the ceiling and shook her head. The marks had disappeared completely just before a growl came from the stairwell. Xypher looked up to see Fang standing there. Sabine seemed to have recovered and looked towards him as well.


	6. Chapter 5

Ais: I do not own the Dark-Hunter series.

Sabine: The amazing Sherrilyn Kenyon does though! Ais great disclaimer!

Ais: Thanks Sabine! Now let's let them read.

Sabine: Be sure to leave a review please. Ais would love to hear what all you guys think! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Fang I'm fine. I just slipped. Nothing to be worried about." Sabine said as Xypher helped her to her feet.

"I should be going." Xypher looked from Fang to her. With his back facing Fang, Xypher nodded to Sabine. "It was nice talking to you, _file mou._" With that said he turned and walked past Fang down the stairs to leave. Fang looked at her.

"Fang… um.. what all did you…" Her voice trailed off as she realized he might have heard the whole conversation.

"I didn't hear anything." Fang lied as he walked up to her. "But if there is anything you wish for me to know now would be the time to tell me." He whispered to her just before a small, pale blonde girl wearing a black shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black ankle boots flashed into the room. She opened her eyes to reveal gold mixed with a splash of silver in them. She smiled as she saw Sabine.

"Hiya!" Her voice sounded familiar but Sabine couldn't think of the name for the girl.

"And you are?" Fang turned to face the girl with a scowl.

"Oh you must be Fang. Forgive me but my name is Astéri Kardiá." Astéri smiled. "And you are Sabine Kattalakis. I have heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you, Astéri." Fang couldn't help but smile at the girl. Sabine on the other hand was trying to figure out how she was able to flash into the room when she couldn't sense any powers of any kind from the girl.

"Please don't strain yourself too much, Sabine. I don't think you want to know everything about me." She paused as she smelled the vodka that was spilled and sighed. "What a waste of perfectly good vodka." She shook her head as she walked down the stairs into the bar. Fang turned to face Sabine.

"Who was she?"

"Um.. good question." Sabine paused as she thought about Astéri's gold and silver eyes. "Another question would be why didn't I sense any powers from her?"

"Yea guess so. Let's head down to the bar. Vane and Furry are still waiting." Fang turned and started walking down the stairs and Sabine followed as what Xypher said to her earlier floated through her head. Lost in her own thoughts she ran into Fang who had stopped dead in his tracks and growled. Sabine looked out from behind him to see a tall, dark haired boy who appeared to be in his late teens holding Xypher off the ground by his throat. A chill went down her spine as she ran out from behind Fang toward Xypher. The Greek marks started to appear marking her as the dark haired guy's possession. No, not just a possession, a slave as well. She escaped once but this time she was running head first into a world she wanted behind her. Tears fell from her face as she sent a thought to Fang.

"_Go find my pack.. Tell them I relinquish my position as their alpha to Cane and tell Jay I am sorry."_ Sabine sent a blast of energy at the demon who held her captive. Anger and sadness welled up inside her trying to make her fall or run away, something other than what she knew she had to do. Dev was next to her and sent a blast of energy at the demon as well. She looked at him only to see Fury, Vane, and Fang running to help.

"I hate to break it to you, Sabine, but we aren't letting anything happen to you." Vane said as more tears welled up in Sabine's eyes. The demon dropped Xypher as he saw Sabine and smiled that twisted sick grin he always wore when she was a child. Sabine cringed as her shot missed him.

"Shit. I forgot magic won't harm him. Everyone use hand to hand combat!" Sabine shouted to the others as she manifested a snake wood staff and ran towards him. He dodged the first blow and managed to kick her back but not far enough as Sabine landed a blow to his right side. The demon's ribs cracked with a sickening noise and his eyes flashed red as he grabbed the snake wood and tossed her into the side the wall of Sanctuary. Fang attacked next aiming for the demon's right side where they had broke just as Vane and Fury went for his left side. Dev went for his feet but just as they were all going to hit him an energy knocked them all back. The demon looked around at the ones who tried to help her then his gaze landed on her. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair so he could pull her up to look him in the eyes. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Skotádi. You don't own me." She tried to pry his hand from her hair but was unable to move.

"Oh, but you are, my little _lýkos_. Don't think you can escape this time." He brushed his other hand over her cheek. "My have you grown." Sabine cringed.

"Don't! Touch! Her!" Fang yelled as he swung the snake wood staff at Skotádi but it was too late. Just before the staff touched him, Skotádi and Sabine vanished leaving Fang there hitting just air.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclosure: I do not own any of the DH characters.

Chapter 6

Jay waited for Sabine's return but he had a sinking feeling that something was horribly wrong. Rustling in the bushes made him jump and growl. Fang slowly emerged shifting into his mortal form with his hands up and Jay relaxed as he too shifted to face him. Jay waited for Fang to come closer before he spoke.

"What are you doing here? This is sacred ground for my pack." Jay growled and Fang wanted to punch him.

_How does she put up with this asshole? _He thought to himself then in a calm collected voice Fang spoke aloud. "Sabine Kattalakis sent me. I'm her brother." Fang sighed knowing he couldn't hit Jay because he was obviously the alpha of the pack. Jay's brown eyes widened.

"You are Sabine's brother?" Jay almost looked stunned.

"Yes. I am Fang Kattalakis but she wanted me to tell you and your pack something. I'm guessing you are her mate." Fang looked down at Jay's right hand then back up at him. The alpha stood 6'0'' exactly. His grayish blue hair made him stand out in a crowd while his brown eyes contradicted everything about him.

"Yes. I am also the one who found Sabine when both your mother and your father left her for dead." Jay said. "Now what is it you want to tell me, Fang?" The question sounded more like a demand then it was suppose to.

"She wanted me to tell you she is sorry…" Fang's voice trailed off and he had to look away as he saw the anguish in the alpha's eyes. Jay turned and punched the nearby tree. Splinters of wood went flying and the whole pack looked towards them. Everything was quiet as his pack watched their alpha cry for the very first time. A silver wolfswan cautiously walked up to him. Her purple eyes directly on her alpha. She stopped next to Fang.

"_It's about Sabine, isn't it?" _She sent the thought to Fang and he almost jumped.

"Yes." He barely choked out the word.

"_You may not know her past but we do." _She sat down and Fang could tell she was carrying pups. "_But that doesn't make it any easier for any of us. Her pack, Jay, and you and her other brothers. We all vowed to protect her… It seems like she protected us, though. If he wouldn't of found her he would have came after us. That is why we move more than any pack. We had to."_

"_Of course it had to be here." _A new voice filled Fang's head and the wolfswan next to him turned to look at a grayish white wolfswain with ocean blue eyes.

"_Welcome back, Grey." _The sweetness in her voice said it all. Grey was the proud wolf to be mated with Silver.

"_Thank you, Silver, dear." _Grey replied to his mate then looked over at his alpha. "_Like Jay said, this is the sacred ground of the packs. We are suppose to be the safest here. It is also the place where the first alphas of this pack met and had their first pups."_ The sadness in the wolfswain's voice didn't surprise Fang. They all had been through hell and back, some literally not mentally. Everyone stood silently as they watched Jay. A half hour past before Jay could compose himself enough to face Fang and speak.

"I think we should tell the rest of the pack now." He looked directly at Fang then turned and walked to the middle of the clearing. Fang followed with Grey and Silver at his side as they arrived next to Jay, he turned to Fang and nodded.

"I am Fang Kattalakis, the brother of Sabine. I may not know her past but you all do. She told me to tell a wolfswain named Cane something." As Fang spoke a black wolfswain with ice blue eyes rose and walked towards him.

"_I am Cane Daimon. Why did my alpha send you to tell me?" _Cane spoke in a cautious tone.

_Because she can't be here… _Fang didn't want to say those words aloud. He tried to think of other ways to say it but couldn't. After taking a deep breath Fang spoke the words that needed to be said. The ones Sabine told him to say."I was told by Sabine to tell you…" He took a breath before he ended up punching a tree himself. "That Sabine relinquishes her position as alpha to you, Cane Daimon." Jay stared at the ground not speaking.

"_I accept the position… but only until my alpha returns."_ Cane looked away from Fang and to Jay. "_And I wish to work with you, Jay. We will find her. Have faith." _Jay nodded but stayed quiet. As Fang put a hand on Jay's shoulder a tear slipped down his cheek and without a word he shifted and bounded off toward his pack. Jay shifted into his wolf form and let out a howl of pain, loss, and sorrow. The others joined in one by one. The sun was about to set on the bayou as Jay laid down knowing sleep wouldn't be waiting for him.

**Before you read on. **

Hello, I am the writer of this fanfic. I am sorry I have been away for a long time hope to make that up though. I kind of wrote more than a chapter to this one though. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment to tell me what you think. :) Best of luck to all of you.


End file.
